QUEDATE CON EL
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: UA. Mi hermana y yo siempre fuimos como una sola persona, pero... al enamorarnos del mismo hombre no me quedó más que gritar ¡quédate con él!


**¡QUEDATE CON EL!**

_Mi hermana Kikyou y yo siempre fuimos como una sola persona, pero… al enamorarnos del mismo hombre no me quedo más que gritar ¡QUEDATE CON EL!_

En el despacho de un juez se celebraba el ensayo para una boda…

Un joven alto de buena presencia, enfundado en un traje sport de color azulino que enmarcaba su figura de anchas espalda y caderas estrechas, su cabello platinado caía por su espalda, largo y sedoso que le daba la apariencia exótica y salvaje. Esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras escuchaba al hombre que se encontraba frente al él; a su lado se encontraba una joven pelinegra de hermosas facciones a igual que su figura, sus ojos chocolate miraban al joven ambarino que estaba a su lado.

La puerta es abierta dejando pasar a otra hermosa joven pelinegra que vestía un traje de dos piezas de color concha de vino, este se amoldaba a sus curvas como si fuera una segunda piel

─ hola, ya llegue – exclama pero nota que nadie le presta atención

Su mirada translucía tristeza y… amor no correspondido. Es sacada de su contemplación al escuchar al juez decir

─ ¿tomas por esposa a esta joven? Responde

─ _déjame oír esas palabras aunque no sean para mí_ – el tono de su voz es triste aun en sus pensamientos

_¿Cómo llegue a toda esta situación? Es mejor que me remonte al pasado, para comprenderlo… mientras espero su contestación _

_Siempre quise mucho a mi hermana Kikyou, siempre nos dijeron que nos parecemos mucho, tal vez sea así, no lo sé… pero recuerdo que desde pequeñas todo lo compartíamos, alegrías y tristezas… como esa vez cuando ella gano el concurso de natación, todos la felicitaban y yo no me quedaba atrás, o como cuando gano el concurso de miss primavera ella me regalo su corona… el tiempo paso y ambas crecimos y ella muy pronto se hizo de novia de un joven muy apuesto, alto y pelinegro… justo lo tenía en frente mío ya que al sonar el timbre de la puerta yo fui la que atendí, encontrándomelo con un regalo entre las manos que él me entregaba, y antes de poder contestar y tomarlo, Kikyou descendía por las escalinatas vestida con un primoroso traje cuya falda era en varios capas, volteo a verla sonriente_

─ entrégaselo en persona – _ le digo al joven, la felicidad de ella era la mía_

_Una noche la observe por la ventana, se besaba con un chico castaño; sonreí ya que casi un mes atrás o un poco más había roto con Onigumo… creo que no le dio algún antojo, en eso nos diferenciábamos, ya que Kikyou era un poco caprichosa y testaruda, le gustaba que todos hicieran lo que ella quería, aunque conmigo nunca fue así. Me sentía muy unida a ella con mucha ternura. Ella es feliz y eso me alegraba_

_Paso el tiempo y una noche le descubrí una hermosa sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Era una expresión diferente, se le veía radiante…. El ¿por qué? Sencillo, se había enamorado de InuYasha, y por supuesto, yo compartía esa felicidad. Ella se abrazaba sus piernas, sentada en su cama_

─ le he dicho que sí – _me comenta con alegría_

─ eso es maravilloso, Kikyou! – _exclamo_

_Pronto decidieron casarse… y cuando Kikyou me enseño su anillo de compromiso… me dio envidia, pero de la buena, ese anillo era realmente hermoso. Tenía un pequeño diamante engarzado en oro blanco, que destellaba en múltiples colores cual caleidoscopio_

─ felicidades a los dos! – _exclamé alegre, ambos compartían una radiante felicidad_

_Kikyou me abrazo y me besó, pero cuando lo hizo InuYasha… aunque el beso fue inocente, ya que me lo dio en la frente, pero no pude contenerme, una descarga de electricidad recorrió mi espina y me estremeció_

_Cierto día, mientras paseaba en bote con Houjyou me encontré con InuYasha, quién se encontraba en el muelle. Llevaba una chaqueta guinda y unos jeans azules y una polera negra, sus manos las tenia en los bolsillos traseros_

─ ¿tú, aquí? – pregunte sorprendida, pues no esperaba verlo ahí… y sobre todo… solo

─ navegar es mi afición favorita, Kagome – _comentó_

_También a mí me gustaba mucho navegar, ya que era el único lugar en donde me sentía libre y eso se lo hice saber… me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí_

─ ven, quiero mostrarte algo especial

─ ¡espérame ahí! – _exclamé despidiéndome por el momento de mi otro acompañante; me condujo hasta otro muelle en donde había un bote, muy hermoso y me lo señaló_

─ tú crees que le guste a Kikyou? – _preguntó algo tímido_

─ ¡claro que sí! – _exclame emocionada, como si yo fuera mi hermana_

_Al día_ _siguiente mientras me cepillaba el cabello la note algo disgustada y también preocupada_

─ ¿acaso has reñido con él? – _pregunté azorada_

_Ella mantenía la mirada baja, se encontraba taciturna, luego se recostó pero no me habló en segundos que a mí se me hicieron horas_

─ InuYasha, compró un bote, Kagome

_No pude definir el tono de voz que usó y eso me comenzó a preocupar_

_Desde aquel día me di cuenta que Kikyou estaba cambiada, ya no se le veía feliz como antes… ya no era la misma…_

_La vi descender la escalinata, llevaba puesto unos pantalones pesqueros negros y una gabardina verde, yo estaba casi vestida igual, solo que yo llevaba puesto una polera blanca_

─ ¿A dónde? – _pregunté sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz_

─ hmp, al bote! – _comentó con fastidio_

_No sé si él la había escuchado, ya que se hallaba esperándola en la puerta_

_Kikyou se aburría cuando lo acompañaba a navegar y fui cuando yo empecé a salir en su compañía _

_El aire jugaba con nuestros cabellos mientras tratábamos de mantener el control en el bote_

─ eres magnífica navegante Kagome! – _me dice con alegría el ojidorado_

─ me gusta mucho esto! – _exclamo divertida_

_Cuando volví a casa, ya a solas en nuestra habitación Kikyou se daba masajes en sus pies, mientras yo me cambiaba mis pantalones; no pude evitar el reclamarle su actitud_

─ no debiste despedirte así de él

─ a él solo le interesa su bote nuevo, Kag – _bufa molesta_

─ lo perderás si sigues con esa actitud – _en realidad me preocupaba al oírla hablar así, la miro a los ojos mientras concluía_ – si sigues actuando como si el bote fuera otra mujer

_Kikyou me miro pero no me contestó nada. _

_La situación fue empeorando día a día._

_InuYasha llego, se le veía realmente bien. Estaba vestido con sus jeans azules y un bléiser de color blanco humo, mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala, ella tenía un libro entre las manos_

─ lleva a Kagome, pues no me siento bien – _se excusa ella_

─ tú qué opinas, eh? – _me mira con esas lagunas que brillan como oro_

─ de acuerdo – _exclamo feliz; no entiendo porque mi corazón late de esta forma cuando él me mira_

_Tiempo después me llevaba en su mercedes descapotable, era de color rojo fuego… un color que me gusta mucho… tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos… tal vez los celos la hagan recapacitar, lo haré por su bien, asevero con seguridad. Yo podría ser la preferida de él, sin hacer daño a mi hermana – abordamos el bote – ojalá que ella reaccione… creo que me apresuré en mis apreciaciones ya que no tomé en cuenta un aspecto, un terrible aspecto… al menos para mí_

_Mientras navegamos sentía que el ambiente se hacía único, todo dejaba de existir a mí alrededor, él voltea a mirarme_

─ me siento feliz – _me dice con voz meliflua_

─ yo también – _contesto con el mismo tono_

_El frío hace que me acerque a él, buscando su calor. Él no protesta si no que se acomoda de tal manera de que yo quede recargada contra su cálido pecho. Podía sentir como una extraña calidez se apropiaba de mi corazón_

_Esa noche Kikyou e InuYasha fueron a cenar, al volver yo me encontraba en la habitación que compartíamos echada boca abajo, hojeando una revista, claro sin mucho interés por mi parte_

_Kikyou comenzó a desvestirse, me dedique a mirarla esperando a que me dijera algo… y así lo hizo_

─ hoy hablamos de la navegación – _comenta como si no hubiera otro tema de que hablar_

─ ¿ah, sí? – _no pude fingir mi ¿decepción?_

─ aceptó a navegar solo de vez en cuando, pero sin mí – _me mira por sobre su hombro_

_Noté cierta ¿alegría en su tono? Pero su expresión me daba a entender que otra vez había salido con su gusto. Otra vez cumplió su capricho, no entiendo ¿porque lo hace? ¿Por demostrar que lo tiene a sus pies? ¿Por satisfacción?_

_InuYasha cumplió con su promesa, ya que no volvió a navegar. Una noche cuando regresaba a casa encontré a Kikyou observando por la ventana… creo que se encontraba algo preocupada_

─ ¿e InuYasha?

─ no ha llegado, pero creo que vendrá pronto

_Pero pasó el tiempo y él no llegaba así que yo ya me había puesto cómoda, es decir me había puesto unos jeans, así que cogí mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto y me dirijo hacia la puerta_

─ ¿a dónde vas? – inquirió Kikyou

─ a dar un paseo – _comento_ – estoy aburrida

_Sin creer como, me dirigí hacia donde creía que lo encontraría y efectivamente lo encontré aparcado frente al muelle, me estacioné a su costado_

─ ¿porque viniste aquí? – _que tonta, claro que sé el motivo, si no yo tampoco me hallaría ahí_

_Él me mira, su semblante denota tristeza, mas no apartaba su mirada del mar_

─ ya no podía más – murmuró

_Yo me bajé del auto y abriendo su portezuela lo jalo, obligándolo a bajarse del mismo. En realidad no sé que me impulsaba a hacerlo a reaccionar de ese modo_

─ tienes derecho de hacer lo que quieras – _él me mira absorto, sin entender_ – sígueme

_Lo tomo de la mano mientras tiro de él, él solo atina a coger su chaqueta y me sigue, además no le quedaba de otra ya que yo lo jalaba. Ya en el bote era yo la que mantenía el control del mismo, él se encontraba en la proa, muy pensativo_

_Ahora me arrepiento, no debí de haber actuado así, arggh... ¿porque a veces seré tan obstinada y atolondrada? Es seguro que se hubiera sentido más a gusto con Kikyou, a su lado…. ¡kuso! ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de él? No pude evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla que la brisa se dignó a secar_

_Él se volvió, mirándome con fijeza, aseguró el timón y se dirigió a mi lado, no entendía nada. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para poder procesar lo que ocurriría hasta que lo vi tomándome entre sus brazos y uniendo sus labios a los míos… creí morirme en ese momento… esta sensación tan dulce, deliciosa… es un beso suave y muy tierno… poco a poco se fue tornando en exigente y_ _posesivo. Sentir su lengua lamiendo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para_ _entrar, no lo dude ni un segundo… yo también quería saborearlo y así lo hicimos… hasta que el oxigeno nos faltó y tuvimos que separarnos._

_Después se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo con ternura… ¿que significó ese beso para él? ¿Acaso vio en mí a mi hermana?_

_Cuando regrese a casa le conté a Kikyou lo del paseo, obviando lo del beso, pero a ella no le pareció importante. Esa noche me abracé a mi almohada derrame lagrimas silenciosas… lo amo y ahora él lo sabe!_

_Los días transcurrieron igual… para dolor de mi corazón._

_Los planes de boda seguían en pie y esto en vez de alegrarme como debía de ser me dolía y me partía el alma_

_Una tarde InuYasha llegó y me enseño el anillo de bodas_

─ es bonito, no?

─ le va a gustar _– exclame asombrada_

_¿Porque te vas a casar con ella? Esa pregunta no sería respondida… al menos… no por él_

_Kikyou dejo que yo sea su doble durante los ensayos de la boda… ensayos que cada vez me destrozaban más por dentro. Ocultar mis sentimientos… fingir que no sucedía nada, que no pasaba nada…_

_Dentro del despacho del juez nos encontrábamos en el "ensayo", mi hermana como siempre se retrasó así que yo fungía como ella. La puerta se abre dejando paso a ella, _

─ la tomas como tu esposa, InuYasha? – pregunta el juez con voz gruesa

─ _dilo – exclamaba mi adolorido corazón – dilo aunque sólo esto sea un ensayo_

_Él voltea a mirarme a los ojos, éstos tenían un brillo sin igual, brillo que descubrí cuando me beso… esa tarde en el mar… que lejano se siente, me perdí en sus orbes doradas, donde nadie más que nosotros podíamos estar… tanto fue mi deslumbramiento que no note que él extendía la mano y esta era tomada por mi hermana y la jalaba hacia nosotros, cuando sentí su roce recién pude despertar, sonreí tontamente y me alejé dando paso a la futura novia_

─ sí – _exclama él mientras la mira dulcemente_ – desearía ser su esposo

_InuYasha la abrazó y la volvió a besar con ímpetu salvaje ante la mirada absorta del juez y la mía… yo simplemente baje la mirada y salí del lugar…_


End file.
